


Last Hope

by Vaeronika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, supercorp is real
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeronika/pseuds/Vaeronika
Summary: La società è ormai divisa in due, c'è chi crede che gli alieni abbiano gli stessi diritti degli umani, e chi vuole eliminarli. Elaine, una piccola aliena, si ritrova da sola, ferita, e corre lontano con le lacrime agli occhi, quelli che hanno visto i suoi genitori morire per mano degli umani. Corre per tanto tempo, mimetizzandosi con il suo potere per scappare dagli assalitori, fino a nascondersi tra i cassonetti sul retro di un grande edificio, e non sa che quell'edificio, è della L-Corp.





	1. Chapter 1

(っ◕‿◕)っ ♥ Chapter 1 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

Elaine corse fino a quando le sue gambe cominciarono a tremare, fino a quando il suo potere cominciò a farla tornare visibile. Prese grandi boccate d'aria e si sforzò un altro po' per poter mimetizzarsi fino ad un posto minimamente sicuro. Era in città, perciò era circondata da persone che potevano tentare di farle del male. Si nascose dietro alcuni cassonetti, poggiando la schiena al muro e abbracciando le gambe al petto. A quel punto si rilassò leggermente per non usare più l'invisibilità, e calmò i battiti del proprio cuore a stento. Era buio, e faceva abbastanza freddo, ma l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare erano i corpi senza vita dei suoi genitori, distesi a terra, mentre una pozza di sangue si estendeva sotto di loro. Elaine era riuscita addirittura a specchiarsi in quel sangue, quando si era inginocchiata a terra e aveva scosso la madre disperata, gridandole in lacrime di svegliarsi. Il bel vestito celeste, il suo preferito in assoluto che aveva indossato per l'uscita al parco giochi, ora era pieno di sangue, sia suo che dei suoi genitori. Si guardò le mani, mentre lacrime salate scesero lungo il suo viso, e i singhiozzi la fecero tremare violentemente. Non era riuscita a salvarli, non aveva potuto fare niente, un attimo prima stavano andando a prendere lo zucchero filato, un attimo dopo aveva sentito degli spari, e poi il tonfo del corpo del padre. "Elaine scappa!" aveva gridato la madre rendendosi conto solo dopo un po' di ciò che era successo, cercò di spingere lontano la figlia, ma un uomo alto e muscoloso la colpì violentemente con un piede di porco in testa. Elaine indietreggiò gridando dalla paura, e le sue spalle incontrarono le gambe di un altro uomo, che con un sorriso malefico sul volto la colpì il testa con una mazza di legno. Elaine cadde a terra, e il suo istinto la fece automaticamente sparire. Agli uomini non parve importare della sua sparizione, mentre colpivano ripetutamente la donna fino a lasciarla inerme sul suolo. Elaine aveva scosso entrambi più e più volte, sperando che fosse solo un brutto sogno, ma non era così. Altri alieni venivano ammazzati da tantissimi umani, che avevano probabilmente preso tutti di sorpresa. Come facevano a sapere che fossero alieni anche con l'inibitore?

Elaine sapeva che il suo si era danneggiato, e che ogni tanto la sua immagine si sfocava e rivelava la sua vera forma. Odiava il fatto di non poter essere se stessa, ma odiava ancora di più gli umani che volevano fare del male agli alieni. Non ne conosceva il motivo, lei non gli aveva fatto nulla, quindi perché le avevano tolto le persone più importanti della sua vita?

"Miss. Luthor, c'è un problema" Eve entrò dopo aver ricevuto il consenso da Lena, che ancora era seduta alla scrivania per organizzare alcuni documenti. La donna alzò lo sguardo e incrociò le mani davanti a sé guardando la segretaria. Questa fece qualche passo avvicinandosi, un tablet tra le mani, e ne mostrò lo schermo a Lena appena fu abbastanza vicina. La donna guardò lo schermo, le varie videocamere di sorveglianza mostravano che fosse tutto tranquillo.

"Non capisco co-" non finì di parlare che in una delle telecamere, la visione divenne improvvisamente sfuocata, e poi una bambina in lacrime appariva nell'angolo della visione. Lena restò a bocca aperta guardando come più volte la figura della bambina sparisse e riapparisse dal nulla.

"Non c'è nessun altro, e io sono sinceramente un po' spaventata per andare a controllare da sola" ammise imbarazzata Eve mentre Lena restò per un po' in silenzio. Si alzò, anche se incerta sul cosa fare e si aggiustò i vestiti. "Andiamo a controllare" le disse superando la scrivania e facendole segno di seguirla verso l'esterno. "Negli horror non va mai a finire bene in queste situazioni.." mormorò tra sé la bionda sospirando. Decise di recuperare una mazza da baseball nascosta dietro la sua scrivania, la teneva lì nel caso in cui si presentassero brutti ceffi a minacciarla. Raggiunse Lena e la seguì restando dietro di lei, fino alla porta che dava sul punto misterioso in cui doveva esserci la bambina.

"Miss Luthor io sono ancora dell'idea che dovremmo chiamare qualcuno" disse nel panico Eve, mentre Lena si avvicinava lentamente alla porta. "Shh, senti?" Chiese mentre allungava l'orecchio e ascoltava attentamente i suoni all'esterno. Erano dei singhiozzi, e appartenevano di certo ad una bambina. Lena posizionò una mano sulla maniglia e la abbassò lentamente. Quando cominciò ad aprire la porta, i singhiozzi si fermarono immediatamente. Lena uscì e guardò verso il punto in cui sarebbe dovuta esserci la bambina.

Ma non c'era nessuno.

"Non c'è nessuna bambina, forse c'è un virus nelle telecamere o qualcuno vuole spaventarci" rise nervosamente Eve uscendo a sua volta tenendo la mazza stretta al petto. Non era così fifona, ma l'orario era abbastanza tardo e aveva visto fin troppi film horror. Lena si guardò intorno e sospirò sollevata dal fatto che non ci fosse nessuno. Si avvicinò al punto in cui nelle videocamere si vedeva la bambina per vedere se ci fosse qualcosa. Quando si avvicinò abbastanza, sentì un piccolo grido di paura, poi il rumore di passi e in fine vide un cassonetto muoversi da solo di lato, come se qualcosa gli fosse sbattuto contro. Eve e Lena sgranarono gli occhi, quando notarono che effettivamente qualcosa avesse colpito il cassonetto. O meglio, qualcuno.


	2. Chapter 2

Elaine si massaggiò la testa che pulsava e cercò di rimettersi seduta. Quando rialzò gli occhi schiacciò la schiena contro il cassonetto in modo spaventato, notando due donne guardarla. Aveva paura, loro erano umane, le avrebbero fatto del male come gli uomini al parco. Una di loro aveva addirittura una mazza!

Guardò le due con occhi pieni di terrore, respirando velocemente. Lena era sorpresa, la bambina che avevano davanti era coperta di sangue, il vestito sgualcito, i capelli biondi arruffati con delle ciocche coperte di sangue e gli occhi castani sgranati. Ed era spaventata, anzi terrorizzata da loro. Lena doveva pensare rapidamente, voleva aiutare Elaine, ma prima doveva farla calmare. Fece qualche passo in avanti, ma sembrò peggiorare la situazione. La bambina si agitò e si guardo intorno cercando una via di fuga, non riusciva più a mimetizzarsi, era troppo stanca e debole, aveva perso troppo sangue. Lena si fermò e alzò leggermente le mani in un segno rassicurante. "Non vogliamo farti del male" disse subito, ma Elaine non era stupida. Di tutta risposta guardò con ovvietà la donna con la mazza tra le mani. Lena si voltò e si rese conto che così sembravano troppo minacciose.

"Eve puoi per favore andare a prendere una coperta e posare quella mazza?" Chiese gentilmente, tenendo un tono basso. La segretaria si risvegliò dai proprio pensieri e annuì rapidamente svanendo all'interno. Lena fece un respiro profondo tornando a guardare la bambina. Fece altri passi ed Elaine cercò disperatamente di rialzarsi, tenendosi al cassonetto. Ma una fitta le fece perdere l'equilibrio, e ricadde di lato. Fortunatamente Lena era arrivata abbastanza in fretta per prenderla al volo, inginocchiandosi a terra. Così Elaine si ritrovò tenuta dalle braccia della donna, e riaprì gli occhi che aveva chiuso per la paura. Cacciò un grido allontanandosi immediatamente appena comprese di essere troppo vicina alla donna. Così però sbatté con la nuca contro il cassonetto dietro di lei e cominciò a piagnucolare per il dolore, tenendosi il punto colpito con entrambe le mani. Lena schiuse le labbra mentre la guardava preoccupata. "Ti prego, non essere spaventata" disse inginocchiandosi completamente a terra davanti alla bambina. Questa ricominciò a piangere strisciando la schiena in basso e rannicchiandosi su se stessa temendo per la propria vita. "Voi li avete uccisi.. avete ucciso i miei genitori" singhiozzò quasi con rabbia mentre stringeva gli occhi chiusi. Lena sentì una secchiata gelida sentendo le parole della bambina. "Non ho più nessuno, ed è tutta colpa vostra!" Sbottò voltandosi a guardare Lena. Il suo induttore di immagini smise di funzionare, rivelando il suo vero aspetto. Una pelle tanto chiara da sembrare bianca, due occhi color rubino, capelli bianchi e delle piccole corna scure che uscivano dai lati della testa. Aveva anche i canini un po' più accentuati, ma lena non poteva vederli. La donna restò un attimo immobile guardando la bambina, e ripensò a ciò che avesse detto. Si portò subito una mano alla bocca realizzando una cosa.

"Tu sei la figlia della coppia di alieni che hanno ucciso.." mormorò piano, e le sue parole così crude, fecero singhiozzare Elaine, che ancora non riusciva a farsi capace della notizia. Lena si sentì subito in colpa e si morse il labbro. Si avvicinò ancora un po' e avvicinò una mano. "N-non mi toccare" disse agitandosi e cercando di allontanarsi. "Ti prego" aggiunse con voce tremante, e Lena non poté far altro che sentire una forte fitta al cuore. "Andrà tutto bene" mormorò, avvicinandosi un altro po' e accarezzando la testa della bambina. Passò le dita tra i suoi capelli bianchi, ammirandone il colore. Elaine si paralizzò sul posto spaventata, ma il gesto della donna era rassicurante e le piaceva.

"Sei umana, perché non mi uccidi?" Chiese confusa la bambina tirando su col naso. Lena premette le proprie labbra guardandola preoccupata. "Te l'ho detto che non voglio farti del male" disse tirando un sorriso. Elaine la guardò attentamente, cercando nel suo viso un motivo per non crederle. "Conoscevo i tuoi genitori" cominciò, e subito la bambina sgranò gli occhi. "Loro gestiscono un'azienda con altre tre persone, e la mia compagnia compra i loro prodotti" le spiegò in modo semplice. "Mi avevano parlato di te, in uno dei nostri incontri, mi dispiace solo non averti conosciuta prima" continuò a dire. Anche se quelle parole potevano essere false, Elaine ci credette, e si avvicinò leggermente. "Non sei sola, okay? Ti aiuterò io" le disse con un sorriso. La bambina subito sentì il bisogno di piangere ancora, e di saltarle in braccio. Era una persona vicina ai suoi genitori, era come se conoscendoli avesse automaticamente una parte di loro. Data la situazione, decise di evitare di saltarle addosso sporca di sangue, e avvicinò semplicemente di più la testa alla sua mano. Eve tornò con la coperta e le guardò, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Elaine sobbalzò spaventata e si agitò sul posto, ma Eve tenne le distanze porgendo la coperta a Lena.

"Vieni, starai congelando" disse la donna allargando la coperta e invitando la bambina ad avvicinarsi. Elaine si avvicinò titubante, e alla fine si sentì molto più calda appena Lena la avvolse nella coperta. La donna fece per alzarsi, ma fu fermata dalla voce della bambina. "E-ehm.. lei mi spaventa un po'" ammise, guardando di sottecchi Eve. Lena cercò di non ridere e si voltò verso la segretaria. "Puoi chiudere tutto? Faccio una chiamata e risolvo la questione" chiese e la bionda annuì. Le salutò con un gesto della mano prima di sparire all'interno. Lena recuperò il cellulare, intenzionata a chiamare il DEO che si sarebbe preso cura dell'aliena. Elaine titubante si avvicinò e parlò mordicchiandosi il labbro.

"C-cosa stai facendo?" Chiese, e Lena non poté trattenere un sorriso. "Chiamo le persone che possono aiutarti, loro sono più capaci di me" le spiegò brevemente e l'aliena sgranò gli occhi indietreggiando. "S-sono umani?" Balbettò spaventata, e Lena la guardò confusa. "Sì, ma sono buoni" cercò di rassicurarla e la bambina strinse la coperta tra le mani guardandola in modo quasi supplicante. "Ti prego non chiamarli.. ho.. ho paura" la voce tremante era segno che stesse per piangere di nuovo, e Lena non voleva che piangesse. Decise così di non chiamare, ma comunque non sapeva cosa fare con lei. "E se chiamassi un alieno? Ti sentiresti più a tuo agio?" Chiese piegando leggermente la testa. Elaine esitò un attimo pensandoci, prima di annuire in risposta. Lena sorrise e chiamò il numero che ormai conosceva a memoria, quello di Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di commentare, so che gli italiani su questo sito sono come figure mitologiche, perciò fatevi sentire :3


	3. Chapter 3

La bionda era a casa, stesa sul divano a guardare un film mangiando pod sticker, i suoi preferiti. Quando sentì il telefono vibrare, lo recuperò rapidamente e rispose appena vide il nome di Lena. Era tardi, quindi doveva per forza essere successo qualcosa.

"Ehi Lena" rispose sempre un sorriso sulle labbra. "Kara, spero di non averti disturbata, ma ho bisogno di te" disse, e la donna si alzò, pronta a cambiarsi nel suo completo di supergirl nel caso fosse successo qualcosa. "Cosa è successo? Stai bene?" Chiese immediatamente, e Lena sentì un piacevole calore al petto capendo quanto ci tenesse a lei. Sorrise come una cretina mentre la bambina si guardava intorno ancora un po' spaventata. Lena si schiarì la voce.

"Sto bene, non si tratta di me. Preferirei parlartene di persona, vieni alla L-corp, precisamente sul retro" disse, volendo continuare a parlare con Elaine per rassicurarla. Kara restò un attimo interdetta ma alla fine acconsentì e dopo aver salutato la donna chiuse la chiamata. Raggiunse in una manciata di minuti l'edificio in volo, e poi cercò con lo sguardo Lena. Corrugò le sopracciglia notandola in compagnia e decise di tenere i vestiti da Kara Danvers. Raggiunse le due figure e quando notò che era una piccola aliena, sgranò gli occhi. Elaine poté notarla per prima, e immediatamente si avvicinò a Lena per nascondersi. La donna si voltò, e incontrò gli occhi confusi di Kara. "Avevi detto che non era umana" disse piano Elaine mentre si nascondeva dietro Lena. Quest'ultima le accarezzò la testa lentamente. "Non lo è, ma il suo aspetto è molto simile a quello degli umani" cercò di spiegarle mentre Kara si avvicinava.

"Mio Dio, cosa le è successo?" Chiese notando la ferita alla testa e le macchie di sangue. Si inginocchiò di fianco a Lena, ed Elaine sobbalzò spaventata stringendo la camicia della Luthor tra le mani. Kara restò sorpresa da quanto la bambina fosse spaventata. Lena si avvicinò e sussurrò per non far sentire anche la bambina. "È la figlia dei McCain, la coppia di alieni uccisa stamattina. È rimasta qui per ore per nascondersi, è spaventata e io non sapevo chi altro chiamare, non vuole vedere nessun umano" spiegò e la bionda annuì inumidendosi le labbra.

"Ehi piccola" richiamò l'attenzione di Elaine con un sorriso sulle labbra. La bambina non rispose, restò paralizzata a guardarla. "Io sono Kara, e sono una Kryptoniana" si presentò continuando a sorridere. Elaine sgranò gli occhi, aveva sentito parlare di Krypton, il pianeta andato in mille pezzi da cui erano arrivati Supergirl e Superman. "Quindi tu sei un supereroe?" Chiese confusa piegando la testa. Guardandola così non sembrava Supergirl, gli occhiali, i vestiti semplici e i capelli legati. Tutto ciò che era riuscito ad ingannare anche Lena per un po', ma solo per poco. Kara annuì in risposta. "Sono Supergirl" le disse sperando di acquisire fiducia in quel modo. Elaine lasciò andare la camicia di Lena guardando ora incuriosita Kara. "Quindi sai volare e sparare laser dagli occhi?" Chiese completamente rapita. Lena si ritrovò a sorridere divertita, Kara riusciva sempre a fare amicizia con tutti, anche con i bambini a quanto pare. Kara annuì ancora.

"Ti andrebbe di volare con me?" Chiese porgendole una mano. Elaine restò per un po' ferma, guardando la mano che Kara le aveva porto. Si morse il labbro, la bionda pensò che avesse fatto una mossa troppo azzardata, ma alla fine si avvicinò e la prese per mano. "Miss Luthor, vuole unirsi a noi?" Chiese poi a Lena, facendole l'occhiolino. La donna arrossì leggermente mentre si alzava da terra. "Mh no, vi raggiungerò a casa tua con la macchina" rispose, e Kara annuì prima di prendere in braccio la bambina. "Fai attenzione" aggiunse Lena, e Kara le sorrise. "Sempre" rispose prima di guardare Elaine, ancora infagottata nella coperta. "Tieniti forte, okay?" Chiese sorridendole, in ogni caso l'avrebbe tenuta stretta, ma voleva evitare di correre pericoli. La bambina annuì e allacciò le braccia intorno al collo della donna. Quest'ultima spiccò il volo, ed Elaine la strinse forte inizialmente con paura, poi si guardò intorno sorpresa e sgranò gli occhi.

"S-si vede tutta la città!" Esclamò incantata, mentre Kara raggiunse le nuvole. Alla Kryptoniana piaceva sempre volare sulla città, la calmava, e sperava che calmasse anche la bambina. Volò piano, facendo il giro più lungo, per far godere il viaggio alla bambina. In parte voleva anche continuare ad abbracciarla, le piaceva come sensazione, la bambina era come un piccolo angelo che si teneva stretto a lei. Quando vide che Lena fosse arrivata davanti la porta di casa sua, decise si tornare l'appartamento. Entrò dalla finestra, e si avvicinò alla porta per aprirla. Lena non poté che sorridere quando vide la bionda tenere in braccio Elaine. "Adesso ti fai un bagno e poi medichiamo le ferite, ti va bene?" Chiese Kara guardandola. Elaine si guardò intorno curiosa dal nuovo posto e annuì semplicemente in risposta. "Preparo la vasca" disse Lena sfilandosi il cappotto e raggiungendo il bagno. Kara nel frattempo aggiustò i capelli della bambina e le raccontò qualche aneddoto di Krypton.

"... alla fine, l'uomo dovette mangiare riso per un anno intero" concluse la storia, e strappò un sorriso divertito da Elaine. Lena si avvicinò e sfiorò la spalla di Kara per attirare la sua attenzione. La bionda si voltò e annuì avvicinandosi al bagno. Poggiò la bambina a terra e le tolse la coperta. "Fatti un bel bagno, ti lasciamo tutto il tempo che vuoi, poi usa l'asciugamano per coprirti, io vado a prenderti dei vestiti della tua taglia" le disse mentre la bambina annuì rabbrividendo leggermente quando non ebbe più la coperta. Kara uscì dal bagno raggiungendo Lena, che teneva le braccia incrociate al petto. Appena vide la bionda sospirò, sapendo di doverle dare delle spiegazioni.

"Non potevo chiamare il DEO, è terrorizzata dagli umani. Hanno ucciso i genitori proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, non volevo darle altre preoccupazioni" spiegò e Kara annuì affiancandola. "Dovremmo comunque informare Alex, la stanno cercando. Puoi chiamarla tu? Io andrò a recuperare dei vestiti da qualche parte" disse guardando la mora, che annuì in risposta. I suoi occhi verdi, preoccupati incontrarono quelli azzurri della Kryptoniana, che odiava vederla così. "Può restare qui fino a quando non si calma? Tu sembri essere abbastanza brava con lei, si sentirà più al sicuro. Non vorrei darti un peso simile, ma-" Kara la interruppe subito, scuotendo la testa e prendendole le mani. Le sorrise per rassicurarla. "Non è per niente un peso, è una bambina che ha bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lei per ora, e io sarei più che felice di farlo" disse, prima di abbracciarla. Lena sentì il battito accelerato, e si maledisse mentalmente per la reazione che le provocava la bionda. Era sicura che Kara potesse sentire il suo battito. Ricambiò la stretta e dopo essersi divise, Supergirl volò via dalla finestra. Lena si morse il labbro, e chiamò Alex. Le spiegò la situazione e la pregò di non intervenire ancora. La Direttrice Danvers capì immediatamente la situazione e acconsentì. Elaine sarebbe stata al sicuro con Kara. Lena la ringraziò e la salutò.


	4. Chapter 4

La donna si avvicinò silenziosamente al bagno, e non sentendo alcun rumore, si preoccupò leggermente. Stava per chiamare la bambina, ma si rese conto di non conoscere il suo nome. Così bussò delicatamente sulla porta e aspettò una risposta.

"H-ho finito" balbettò una piccola voce, e Lena entrò facendole un sorriso. La bambina era uscita dalla vasca,e si era coperta con un asciugamano troppo grande rispetto a lei. Lena notò che tremasse leggermente e si avvicinò a lei. "Ti senti un po' meglio?" Le chiese, cominciando a strofinare delicatamente l'asciugamano tra i capelli bianchi, evitando di toccare le corna, non sapendo come avrebbe reagito la bambina. Elaine annuì in risposta e si avvicinò a Lena. Sembrò nervosa e aprì piu volte la bocca per parlare, ma non trovò il coraggio. Lena tentò di cominciare una conversazione.

"Non so come ti chiami" ammise e la bambina alzò la testa guardandola sorpresa. "Mi chiamo Elaine" rispose e Lena sorrise. "Hai un bel nome, io sono Lena Luthor" rispose e la bambina parve sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa. "Quindi tu sei quella che possiede due edifici enormi!" Rispose, e Lena fu un po' sollevata dal fatto che non avesse attribuito il suo cognome a qualcosa di negativo. I Luthor erano per lo più conosciuti per essere egoisti, calcolatori, e Lex si era addirittura messo contro Superman. La mora annuì in risposta. "Ti trovavi sul retro della L-corp, per questo io e Eve ti abbiamo trovata" le spiegò e la bambina annuì in risposta. Calò il silenzio, e Lena notò il disagio che provava la bambina. Così cercò di continuare a parlarle.

"Ti posso medicare quella ferita? Non vorrei si infettasse" Elaine si portò automaticamente una mano alla testa. Le faceva ancora molto male, e alla fine accettò annuendo leggermente. Lena sorrise e si alzò da terra. Cercò nei vari scompartimenti qualcosa da poter usare. Trovò il kit di pronto soccorso, e si stupì di quanto fisse ben fornito e praticamente inutilizzato. La donna notò una piccola nota scritta su un post-it. "So che non ti servirà mai, ma prevenire è meglio che curare. E conoscendoti potresti fare qualche cazzata. Sta' lontano dai guai, -Alex" Lena sbuffò una risata e posò la valigetta a terra vicino alla bambina che la guardava confusa. "Resta il più ferma possibile, okay?" Disse ed Elaine non controbatté, restando immobile e lasciandola fare. La donna le pulì la ferita delicatamente, e le fasciò la testa leggermente con una garza sterile. "Ecco fatto" le sorrise, e la bambina cercò di ricambiare il gesto come meglio poteva. Lena le asciugò i capelli, facendo sedere la bambina su una sedia lì vicino. Glieli spazzolò per bene continuando ad evitare la parte ferita e dove si trovavano le corna. Notò dallo specchio che la bambina tenesse a stento gli occhi aperti, mentre finalmente si rilassava. Lena fece un piccolo sorriso, trovandola la cosa più tenera che avesse mai visto. Dopo gli occhi da cucciolo di Kara, quelli non li supera niente e nessuno. Quando sentirono qualcuno bussare, Lena smise di aggiustare i capelli della bambina e la invitò ad uscire dal bagno insieme a lei. Elaine camminò stancamente dietro la donna e parve risvegliarsi immediatamente appena il suo naso registrò un odore che conosceva bene. Pizza.

"C'è questo posto sulla settima che è aperto 24 ore, ho pensato avessi fame" disse Kara e la bambina annuì rapidamente con l'acquolina in bocca. "Allora vestiti e poi mangiamo tutti insieme" le sorrise porgendole i vestiti dopo aver posato le pizze sul tavolino davanti al divano. Elaine corse a cambiarsi, facendo sempre attenzione a come indossava gli indumenti e a non farsi male. 

"Alex ha acconsentito, le ho spiegato la situazione e sembra aver capito" disse Lena, mentre guardava la Kryptoniana sfilarsi gli occhiali e sciogliere i capelli con un sospiro. Lena la guardò e si morse il labbro inferiore, non potendo fermare i pensieri poco casti che si stavano formando. "Bene, spero solo che questa situazione finisca presto" disse abbassando leggermente la testa con lo sguardo pensieroso e triste. Lena si avvicinò un altro po' a lei e le circondò le spalle con un braccio, accarezzandole una spalla con il pollice. "So cosa stai pensando. No, non potevi salvarli, è stato tutto troppo improvviso" le disse e Kara si morse il labbro, sapendo bene che la Luthor aveva indovinato i suoi pensieri. La bionda sospirò e tentennò un attimo prima di parlare. "Ma Lena, avrei dovuto prevederlo. I Figli della Libertà sono andati da casa in casa l'ultima volta, dovevo capire che avrebbero colpito anche nei luoghi pubblici" disse, con quel viso crucciato e preoccupato che Lena odiava vedere. Lena si spostò posizionandosi davanti la bionda e posando le mani sulle sue spalle, guardandola dritta negli occhi. "Da quel che so, i kryptoniani non possono prevedere il futuro, giusto?" chiese retoricamente, cercando lo sguardo della donna davanti a lei. Kara sbuffò una piccola risata e la guardò. "Non ancora posso farlo, ma sarebbe interessante" disse e Lena la guardò con determinazione, il suo solito sguardo da Luthor. "E allora non frustrarti in questo modo per qualcosa che nessuno poteva sapere, hai affrontato tanti nemici, tante difficoltà, ma alla fine ce l'hai sempre fatta. Riuscirai a risolvere anche questa situazione" disse incurvano un angolo della bocca dipinta di rosso e Kara si sentì molto meglio grazie alle sue parole, e fece un grande sorriso. Solo a quel punto, mentre tra le due scese il silenzio, Lena notò quanto fossero vicine mentre parlavano. I suoi occhi si posarono sulle labbra della kryptoniana, mentre mordeva il proprio labbro quasi con desiderio. Ma ancor prima che Lena potesse capire cosa stesse pensando Kara, con la coda dell'occhio notò la bambina uscire dal bagno vestita e raggiungerle con alcuni passi incerti.

Kara si voltò immediatamente, mentre Lena perse la presa sulle sue spalle. "Ma guarda, ti stanno benissimo" disse sorridendo alla bambina, che abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata, ma non disse nulla. Lena sorrise, mentre Kara si sedeva sul divano e faceva segno ad entrambe di sedersi al suo fianco. Lena si sedette alla sua destra, la bambina le raggiunse dopo un po', accomodandosi alla sua sinistra. 

"Prendete una fetta su, o si raffredda la pizza" le invitò prendendo per prima una fetta dal cartone e addentandola. Lena avrebbe dovuto rifiutare, ma stava morendo di fame dopo aver saltato la cena, così accettò di buon grado. Elaine titubante prese la fetta e cominciò a mangiare la pizza in silenzio. Kara volle riempire quel silenzio accendendo la televisione e soffermandosi su un film Disney, che sicuramente sarebbe piaciuto alla bambina. Mangiarono tutti e tre i cartoni, Kara recuperò una coperta e coprì tutte e tre con essa. Elaine era troppo stanca per guardare tutto il film, e la comodità in cui si trovava non la aiutò a stare sveglia. Dondolò per un po' prima di appoggiarsi al braccio di Kara. La donna sorrise e la circondò con quest'ultimo lasciandola stendere e chiudere gli occhi. Quando anche Lena imitò la bambina, si ritrovò a fare da cuscino ad entrambe. Sorrise ancora di più e passò le mani tra i loro capelli. Era una bella sensazione, qualcosa che forse mai aveva provato. E ben presto sarebbe diventata sempre più presente nella sua vita, ma questo lei ancora non lo sapeva. Si addormentarono così tutte e tre sul divano, l'una abbracciata all'altra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono indecisa sul continuare o meno questa storia, per adesso la ritengo conclusa, ma può darsi che in futuro scriverò un continuo. Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui in ogni caso ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima storia che divido in capitoli, spero comunque che possa piacervi e che siate curiosi di sapere come andrà avanti. Questa è solo un'introduzione, ma andando più avanti la storia si farà più interessante, ma soprattutto piena di scene Supercorp (*･∀･)／♡＼(･∀･*). Se vi è piaciuto il capitolo fatemelo sapere ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
